


a stroll and a kiss

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Once Upon a Time [68]
Category: Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: Anonymity, Attempted Seduction, Community: femslash100, F/F, Not Canon Compliant, POV Alice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m afraid that was no magic.  Just <i>me</i>.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	a stroll and a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Alice/Anastasia - magic.

“No, stop,” Alice said, pushing the Red Queen away, wriggling out from her lover’s embrace.  “You’re the cruel Queen who killed Cyrus.  You’ve tricked me!”

“No no _no_ , darling,” the queen said, her voice as rich as the blood-red velvet of her dress.  “I out of anyone would know that clever Alice is not one to be tricked.  Now come here.”

Alice backed further into the hedges, her leather bag hugged tight to her chest.  “Why would I ever do _that_?  First you killed Cyrus, and now you want to kill me, and—“

“Dearest Alice, it seems that only a moment ago you were blushing like a virgin when I held you,” the queen said, her voice syrupy and wicked.  “Don’t play coy with me now.”

Alice scowled, hoping the White Rabbit kept quiet in her satchel (and did not judge her actions).  “You disguised yourself in the gardens.  I thought you were…a…”

“A beautiful woman out for a stroll and a kiss?”  The queen inched closer to the hedges, her gown slithering behind her in the grass.  “I’m afraid that was no magic.  Just _me._ ”

Alice knew her heart belonged to Cyrus; it always would.  But there was something about the queen, something both dark and light, something that tasted like ripe fruit on her tongue.  She shook her head and disappeared into the hedge, squirming her way out the other side.  “You’re right, you wicked woman,” she yelled, running through the dense forest.  “You cannot trick me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure when exactly this would take place, but it would have to be sometime after Cyrus "died," during the time Alice was in and out of Wonderland to try to prove it was real to her father or the hospital.


End file.
